1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a writing point or a tracing element for manual ink writing or drawing instruments or for plotter or similar automatic or mechanical tracing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the German utility model No. 1947 421 as well as in the CH-patent 451 745 such writing points are represented and described in their essential features. Even though it might be true that these known writing points already were rather safe against running-out and guaranteed a relatively even flow of ink, they do not satisfy the requirements of quality of nowadays any more. Especially in the case of work that has to be done very fast, respectively under high traction speeds [drawing speeds], for example in the case plotters or similar installations, the flow of the writing medium might be changed, or even cut off, and thus uneven or uncomplete lines can be caused. Besides, these writing points can run out relatively easily under strong oscillations of temperature or pressure and thus cause pollution in their environment, and later, when the writing mean possibly drys,--especially if the tracing ink in the ventilation--or balancing system dries, expensive works of maintenance can be made necessary.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a writing point, respectively a tracing element, which even under very high working--or traction speeds guarantees evenly and completely drawn lines, respectively swabs and provides a relatively high safety against running out and thus virtually does not require any maintenance.